Southern Belle
by Kumi Uchiha
Summary: A Sebastian x Reader story with a little Ciel x Reader mixed in. A Mississippi girl is sent to the Phantomhive Manor by her father to be safe from the coming troubles that are soon to plague the south. How will the Phantomhive's react to her, better yet, how will Sebastian Michaelis handle her?
1. Chapter 1

**Southern Belle**

 **Welcome to the Phantomhive's**

(Y/n) walked off of the train with a heavy sigh and a stretch. She had just arrived in London from Mississippi. Her father and mother had made a deal with a businessman named Ciel Phantomhive to house her for a few years because the unrest that was starting up again in the south and they wanted their daughter to be as far away from the trouble as possible. Her family owned a plantation that grew cotton and sugar cane, both of which Lord Phantomhive bought a copious amount from them to use in products for his company. As payment for housing her, her father sent her with $100,000, 15 crates of sugar, 10 crates of cotton and as an extra, courtesy of her cousins, whom she visited on her way to New York City, in South Carolina, some tea. Her father also sent her with an additional $50,000 for food, clothes and anything else she might need or want, he also paid for all her transportation tickets to get to London. (Y/n) had to keep tabs of all the stuff she was transporting with her, including all her luggage which kept all her immaculate dresses and hats, which she was wearing one currently. The bright and layered light pink dress made her stand out from all the more conservative Victorian dresses that the women scurrying around her wore.

As the train porters brought all her luggage and crates to her she looked around for the man that was supposed to meet her here to help her get to the Phantomhive Manor. When (y/n) was looking around in another direction someone tapped gently on her shoulder. (Y/n) turned around to see a tall man with raven black hair and red wine colored beautiful eyes.

"Are you Miss (L/n) of the (L/n) Plantation?" he asked with a soothing deep voice.

"Yes I am (y/n)- (y/n) (l/n)." she replied with a sweet southern accent, blushing a bit as she realized how sexy he looked. "And you are?"

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive Manor. I am here to escort you to the manor. Is this everything?"

(Y/n) looked around herself and counted everything to make sure it was all the stuff that was supposed to be with her.

"Yes sir." she nodded as she began to pick up some of her luggage.

"No, Miss, I will take care of everything." Sebastian said as he stopped her.

"But it's much too much for a man such as yourself to pick everything up on your own." (Y/n) protested.

"If I couldn't pick up a southern beauty's luggage and load it onto the carriage, then what kind of butler would I be?" he said smiling at her as he piled the crates on top of the carriage and tied it down after which he put (y/n)'s suitcases in the back trunk.

After he was done and (y/n) was looking around one final time to make sure they didn't forget anything, Sebastian helped her into the carriage while he guided the horses back to the manor.

While traveling to the manor (y/n) was thinking about the head butler.

'He certainly is a looker. Though I feel as if something is off about him. But still, I hope I get to have even more interaction with him in my time here.' she thought as the scenery changed from the city to the countryside.

By the time they arrived at the massive Phantomhive Manor the sun was starting to go down. Sebastian opened the door and held her hand as she climbed out of the carriage. Four people walked up to them, they looked like the other servants. They must have been there to help Sebastian. They eagerly started talking to her.

"Oh so you're the lady who's come all the way from America to live with us! You're very pretty! My name is Finny, I'm the gardener." a boy who looked more so like a girl that a boy spoke.

"Oi Finny, don't scare her off this quick, she just got here!" a taller man said with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He made the younger boy back behind him away from (y/n). "I'm the chef, maybe I can make you something sweet one day."

Then a red haired woman came up to her.

"My name is Mey-rin, yes it is! I am the maid." she said shaking (y/n)'s hand.

(Y/n) smiled. "My name is (y/n). Nice to meet y'all." she said as they then turned their attention to Sebastian, who had told them to take (y/n)'s luggage to her new room and the crates to the storage room. They all nodded and got to work.

An old man walked up beside her drinking hot tea out of a Japanese tea cup.

"Ho ho ho!" he said which confused (y/n).

"And that is Tanaka. Now Miss (y/n) please follow me and I'll take you to my master." Sebastian said as he opened the door for her.

"Please just call me (y/n) sir."

"And if I may say so, you can call me Sebastian."

"Okay Sebastian, please take me to Lord Phantomhive."

He complied and took her to Ciel's study where he was waiting in his chair behind the wooden desk.

"Hello (Y/n) (L/n), I am Ciel Phantomhive, welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." Ciel said.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ So how do you like the first chapter? Let me know, I need reviews if you want me to continue this!

Anyways, your dad and mom are plantation owners, but since this is after the Civil War there are no slaves, just workers who want to be there to get paid money. And your family is against slavery anyways. Just wanted to clear that up if you wanted to know.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ I came up with this story because of my sweet Ciel  & Sebastian plushies and how many people mistakenly think I come from the south due to my apparent accent, which I do not hear. I was born in New England and have lived here all my life, so if anything I should have somewhat of a Bostonian accent. And I always wondered how Ciel and Sebastian would react to an American girl, so that's how this story was created.

Also when you, the reader is speaking, speak how Rosetta, from Tinkerbell, speaks. That's how I imagine the reader sounding.

 **Long Journey**

"You must be exhausted from your travels. Why don't we save the proper introductions until tomorrow. For now, lets get you something to eat and then I'll have Sebastian show you, your room." Ciel said as he got up from his desk and extended his arm for you to hold as he lead you to the dining room for dinner.

"Your mansion is very beautiful Lord Phantomhive." (y/n) said looking around the halls as they walked to the dining room.

"There is no need to address me so formally, just call me Ciel." he said as he pushed a door opening to the dining room where dinner was waiting on the table.

So much food, from small appetizers to elaborate entrées were laid out on the table with Sebastian standing near by. He pulled out a chair for (y/n), she sat down, and pulled another one at the end of the table for Ciel.

Sebastian poured a nice red wine for them as they ate their food. As they were digging into the cake that Sebastian made, they decided to ask questions.

"So how long did it take you to get from Mississippi to New York City?" Ciel asked.

"Hmm, well considering that I took the steam boat up the Mississippi river to Nashville, Tennessee for a day, and then took a train to my cousins in South Carolina. I stayed there for a few days and then got on another train up to the Capitol, then getting on another train to New York City where I explored for three days until the ship came to take me to Southampton where I caught a train to come here to meet your wonderful butler, Sebastian. So here I am." she explained, all the while smiling.

"That certainly was a long journey. I am glad you made it here safely (y/n)." said Sebastian as he took her and Ciel's empty plates.

"Yeah all and all it took about 2 weeks to get here." she said thinking.

"Now how about I take you to your room so you can rest." said Sebastian.

(Y/n) nodded and shook Ciel's hand.

"Well good night Ciel."

"Good night (y/n). Sebastian, do take care of her." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian bowed, "Yes my lord."

When Sebastian showed (y/n) her room he filled the tub with hot water for her and while she was washing up he laid out a nightgown for her on the bed and fluffed her pillows. He did this all blindfolded too, just in case she stepped out and he accidentally saw her naked.

(Y/n) was helped into her nightgown which (y/n) was glad that Sebastian couldn't see the blush that appeared on her cheeks as he hand grazed her hips.

"Thank you for the help Sebastian, I tell you the truth, I was really nervous about being sent here and so far away from my home." she sighed as she thought about her mom and dad on the other side of the ocean. She missed them already. (Y/n) didn't even know she was crying until a gloved hand wiped away a stray tear.

"Tear stains on a beautiful lady such as you do not look good on you. Cheer up, I already am loving it when I see your smile." Sebastian said. "My lord told me to take care of you and I shall. Would you like some tea before bed?"

(Y/n) sniffed and nodded while wiping away her tears.

"S-sure. Sorry about this, I just really, really miss my home."

"Do not worry yourself so much (y/n), everything will be alright." he said as he left to make her some tea. He came back 10 minutes later with a hot cup of tea.

She sipped it and sighed softly.

"This tea tastes wonderful." (y/n) complimented.

Sebastian smiled at her and when she finished he tucked her into bed and blew out the candles.

"Good night (y/n)."

"Good night Sebastian."

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Sorry for the late update. It was supposed to be updated sooner, but I became super busy suddenly. Anyways see you next chapter!


End file.
